Ceramic insulators have been utilized in a variety of electrical devices. These ceramic insulators are often prepared from compositions containing lead, such as lead silicate. The lead is utilized to lower the firing temperature of the ceramic material and to promote bonding and sintering of other constituents in the ceramic used to form the insulator. However, when electric devices having lead-containing ceramic insulators are mass produced, even a small amount of lead contained in the insulator becomes a concern. Thus, it would be desirable to develop a ceramic insulator that is lead free for use in manufacturing electrical devices.